videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigra
' Demigra', also referred to as Demon God Demigra, is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and a recurring villain in the Dragon Ball Series. Games *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Biography Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Demigra begins Xenoverse having been sealed in the Crack of Time by the Supreme Kai of Time, however distortions in time caused by Mira and Towa weaken the seal and allow Demigra to send out 'mirages' created using magic to further weaken the seal. Demigra first appears in Future Trunks' timeline, where he introduces himself to the Future Warrior and puts the Majin emblem on the palm of the Future Warrior's hand. He then teleports them forward in time to Future Trunks's battle with Future Cell before disappearing. After the Supreme Kai of Time removes the emblem from the Future Warrior's palm shortly before it explodes, Demigra appears in the Time Nest to taunt the Time Patrol. He explains that the emblem was intended to quickly kill the trio, before ordering Chronoa to give him Tokitoki. After she refuses, Demigra charges a blast from his scepter but is interrupted by an attack from Xeno Trunks, revealing himself to be a mere illusion while the real Demigra remained in the Crack of Time. The mirage disappears, while promising that they shall soon meet. Demigra then appears again during the Buu Saga, altering history by brainwashing Piccolo into attacking Goten and Trunks before they could fuse to fight Super Buu. The Future Warrior arrives and frees Piccolo from Demigra's control, who goes on to help defeat Kid Buu who Demigra had used his magic to power up. Another mirage later appears in the Time Nest to taunt the Time Patrol, before travelling back into the past and turning Beerus into Villainous Mode. He later appears in person to further strengthen Beerus as the God of Destruction charged up a Sphere of Destruction to destroy Earth, only for Beerus to throw the attack at the Demon God and reveal that Demigra's brainwashing had no effect on deities. The Future Warrior and Beerus together defeat the mirage, who before vanishing says that his mission is complete. Shortly after, Demigra manages to escape from the Crack of Time. He uses the Dragon Balls to resurrect Frieza, Cell and Kid Buu and sics them along with a brainwashed Gohan, Gotenks and Vegeta on West City as a distraction while he eats Tokitoki and takes over Toki Toki City. After defeating the empowered fighters, the Future Warrior returns to Toki Toki City and battles Demigra, who is aided by a brainwashed Xeno Trunks. Demigra attempts to place the Future Warrior under his control, but is prevented by the intervention of Chronoa. After the Future Warrior gains the assistance of Goku, Demigra is knocked into the broken hourglass. He then teleports to the Time Vault, intending to destroy it and break the timeline while he avoids the effects in the Crack of Time. Demigra uses Seasoning Arrow to restrain the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and fires an Energy Jet to destroy the timeline before leaving into a portal to the Crack of Time. After the Future Warrior travels back in time and prevents the attack from destroying the Time Nest, Demigra unleashes his full power and transforms into his final form. The Future Warrior then fights Demigra for the final time, with the ending of the battle depending on their performance. *The normal ending has Goku arrive as a Super Saiyan 3 mid-battle to assist the Future Warrior. Demigra tries to finish the pair off with a Boiling Fist, but the heroes fire a Combined Kamehameha which overpowers Demigra's attack and vaporises him. *If Demigra is beaten in under 3 minutes while the Future Warrior has most of their health remaining, Goku doesn't arrive to assist in the battle. The Future Warrior's solo Kamehameha is initially insufficient to hold back Demigra's final attack, but astral projections of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin provide their energy to the Kamehaneha which turns it into the Z-Spirit Kamehameha, which overpowers Demigra and vaporises him. Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Demon Realm Saga Demigra revives after his past defeat, and travels back 75 million years to the creation of the Demon Realm where his past self had failed to overthrow Chronoa, bringing along a brainwashed Great Ape Gohan to deter the Time Patrol. He allies with his past self and his two allies, Gravy and Putine. After the Time Patrol arrive to help Chronoa, Demigra calls his past self a fool for not using Tokitoki's power to become a god and helps his younger self gain that power. He then teams up with his younger self to fight the Time Patrol, but they are both defeated. Before vanishing, Demigra promises to return once again. Shortly after, Demigra returns to the present and allies with the Time Breakers. Linking his castle to Earth, Demigra has Mira lure the Time Patrol to a city, allowing Xeno Vegeta to be kidnapped and brainwashed into the Black-Masked Saiyan. After Vegeta is freed, Demigra joins Towa, and Mira in combat against the Time Patrol, though even his Final Form proves insufficient and he withdraws. After regrouping with Gravy and Putine and being again defeated, Demigra transforms further into his Transcended form, though even with the help of Towa, Dabura and Mira, he is eventually defeated once more. Dark Empire Saga Demigra is among the Demon Gods at Mechikabura's Tower fighting to stall the Time Patrol while Mechikabura makes his wish to Dark Shenron, but he is defeated along with the others and later imprisoned when the Demon Realm is sealed inside the Time Labyrinth. Demigra Assault Saga Demigra breaks out of the Time Labyrinth, emerging from the Crack of Time with a small army of Demon Realm Soldiers and his secretary Roberu inside his mobile base Shirogame. He invades the Time Nest with the Demigra Army, demanding Tokitoki be handed over to him. Demigra has his army follow the Time Patrol when they retreat to Earth, and he sends forth his Shadow Dragons created with the Dark Dragon Balls to fight them. After Xeno Goku and Vegeta arrive and destroy three of the dragons, Demigra recalls the others to lure the Time Patrol into Shirogame. Demigra waits inside Shirogame's control room with Roberu and Xeno Syn Shenron, until he is confronted by the Time Patrol. Demigra fights the group alongside Syn, and decides to contribute some of his own power after Syn starts losing even after transforming into Xeno Omega Shenron. Despite forcing Omega to transform into his Transcended state, the last Shadow Dragon is defeated by Xeno Gohanks and Roberu steps in to aid Demigra. Before the battle can be concluded however, Demigra senses the return of Mechikabura, and calls a truce with the Time Patrol. Dark King Mechikabura Saga Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Demigra first appears in the Dragon Ball Series as the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Both his base form and his Final Form appear exclusively in the game's story mode as non-playable bosses. Story Missions Demon God *True Enemy! Hypnotized Piccolo (Level 44, HP: 2,390) **Bloody Sauce **Time Shackles *Team with Beerus! End of Demigra! (Level 64, HP: 3,345) **Bloody Sauce **Time Shackles *Siege on Tokitoki! Awakened Demigra (1) (Level 66, HP: 3,442) **Bloody Sauce **Time Shackles *Siege on Tokitoki! Awakened Demigra (2) (Level 70, HP: 3,633) **Seasoning Arrow **Bloody Sauce **Rage Saucer **Energy Jet Final Form *Defend History! Unknown Battle (Level 75, HP: 4,491) **Boiling Ball **Tricky Strike **Energy Cannon **Boiling Burg **Energy Boil Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Super Attacks Base *Seasoning Arrow Makyouka Form *Boiling Fist Passive Skills Base *Altering History Makyouka Form *Dark Ambitions Dragon Ball Heroes Super Attacks Base *Soul Flame Demon God *Lightning Distortion *Seasoning Arrow Final Form *Boiling Burg Enhanced Demon Form *Boiling Fist Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset *Seasoning Arrow *Time Shackles *Rage Saucer *Darkness Mixer *Energy Jet *Warp Extra Story Missions *The End of Conton City (Level 70, HP: 27,675) **Seasoning Arrow **Bloody Sauce **Rage Saucer **Time Shackles **Energy Jet **Warp Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 for Nintendo Switch Legend Patrol Demon God *True Enemy! Hypnotized Piccolo (Level 44, HP: 19,203) **Rage Saucer **Bloody Sauce **Time Shackles **Energy Jet *Demigra's Plot?! Stop Beerus (Level 64, HP: 13,290) **Rage Saucer **Bloody Sauce **Time Shackles **Energy Jet *Siege on Tokitoki! Awakened Demigra (1) (Level 66, HP: 13,400) **Rage Saucer **Bloody Sauce **Time Shackles **Energy Jet *Siege on Tokitoki! Awakened Demigra (2) (Level 70, HP: 13,620) **Seasoning Arrow **Bloody Sauce **Rage Saucer **Energy Jet Final Form *Defend History! Unknown Battle (Level 75, HP: 31,968) **Boiling Ball **Tricky Strike **Energy Cannon **Boiling Burg **Energy Boil Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks Base *Soul Flame Demon God *Seasoning Arrow Final Form *Boiling Burg Transcended *Boiling Fist Abilities *Evil Ideology *Honed Mind *Planned Passivity Gallery Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Introduction - 19.png|Dragon Ball: Xenoverse - Opening Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Demigra - Ominous Designs.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Ominous Designs Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Demigra (Makyouka Form) - Surging Magic Power and Ambition.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Surging Magic Power and Ambition (Makyouka Form) Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Demigra (Ominous Designs).png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Ominous Designs Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Demigra (Enhanced Demon Form) (Overflowing Magic and Endeavors).png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Surging Magic Power and Ambition (Makyouka Form) Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - GDM7 - 6.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - GDM 7 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - GDM8 - 6.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - GDM8 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - GDM9 - 7.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - GDM9 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - GDM9 - 12.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - GDM 9 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - GDM10 - Demigra 1.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - GDM10 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - GDM10 - 2.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - GDM10 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM3 - Demigra.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - UM3 Trailer Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Demigra.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon - Demigra Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Demigra (Demon God).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon - Demon God Demigra Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Demigra (Final Form).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon - Demon God Demigra (Final Form) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Demigra (Transcended).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon - Demon God Demigra (Transcended) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Demigra.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Demigra Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Demon God Demigra (Normal) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Demon God Demigra 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Demon God Demigra (Normal) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Demon God Demigra 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Demon God Demigra (Normal) 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Demon God Demigra 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Demon God Demigra (Final Form).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Demon God Demigra (Final Form) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Demon God Demigra (Transcended).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Demon God Demigra (Transcended) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Brainwashers Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Final Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonists Category:Time Travellers